A life Unexpected
by Scarlet.Nyx
Summary: Being uprooted from her home and moved half way cross the US was not something Nina expected. Now in a new town and new school she must try to find a place to belong as she searches for a reason to call this town her home,and build herself a new life.To fall in love or fall trouble,Will she be the good girl her father taught her to be or be corrupted by the bad boy on the block.


Disclaimer: no matter how many birthday wishes I use, I still don't own MyCandyLove.

-A Life Unexpected-

Chapter one:

Signed, Shipped, And Delivered.

Nina Gold was in the middle of her new room with tears streaming down her face. In the course of a week everything in her life had come to an abrupt stop and had been turned upside down. Her mother had remarried some Marine who didn't want kids and moved half way around the world. Leaving her to be shipped off to her Aunt's place.

Although Nina loved her aunt, she had never really spent a lot of time with her, and certainly didn't know her well enough to want to pull up roots and move to some podunk little town out in the middle of no were Pennsylvania. But sure enough, Nina ended up telling her friends back in Oregon goodbye, as she climbed up into the back seat of her Mom's new husband's truck and started off cross country.

That had been four days ago. Now Nina sat on her new bed in her new room with her many unpacked boxes. Her mom had left shortly after dropping her off, something about needing to catch an early flight. All things considered, Nina supposed things could have been worse. At least she still had a roof over her head and a warm bed at night right? Speaking of, her new room was quite cozy. The walls were a light lavender color with cream carpet, there was a full size bed with a chrome head and foot board with a clouded comforter set that took up the far corner. An empty desk with a few sorting baskets sat beside the window and a small dresser with a full length mirror setting next to it by the walk in closet.

It was nice, nicer than the one back in Oregon that was for sure. And Nina knew that once she finally unpacked all her stuff and set it up, the room might even feel like home.

A knock sounded at her door as her aunt popped her head inside.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry? I just finished dinner." she said smiling softly.

Nina perked up at the promise of food. Her belly had been rumbling for the better half of the afternoon and she knew if she didn't eat something soon she'd be hurting in the morning. So with a smile Nina and her aunt headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks again Aunt Angie for taking me in." Nina said as she slid on to the stool at the kitchen bar.

Aunt Angie pouted, red brows crinkling at her niece. "Must you call me aunt? Your seventeen and it makes me feel so old." She whined, fixing two plates of spaghetti. This made Nina's smile widen as she giggled.

"Okay, so just Angie then?" she asked as her aunt sat across from her.

Angie smiled and gave a nod as she tucked her hair behind her ears. With that said Nina and Angie wasted no more time talking as they dug into their plates of food.

The first fork full in their eyes looked as they both halted in their shoveling action. They stared at one another before Nina tried to speak around her mouth full.

"Um… what a unique flavor…" she mumbled as her aunt quickly spit hers back out onto her plate. Nina following with a mirrored action.

"Oh my... Nina sweetie I'm so sorry. I wanted to cook you a homemade meal for your first night here." She said franticly.

"Don't cook much I take it?"

Angie looked down to her plate as she shook her head sadly.

"It's okay. Do you want to just order take out?" Nina asked washing the nasty taste out of her mouth with her glass of water.

Angie seemed to have snapped out of her dampened mood as she popped off her stool and scraped their food into the garbage disposal.

"I can do you one better! Let's walk down to Mick's and grab a bite. Then maybe we can go shopping." She said with a smile as she grabbed her coat.

Nina stared at her aunt for a moment as she contemplated the woman's mood swings. One moment she was happy the next she was on the brink of tears, then BAM… all happy again!

"Sure, just let me grab my coat." Nina said running back upstairs to grab her jacket. Quickly slipping it on over her red tank top and jeans, and taking the time to finger comb her long curly red hair, before running downstairs to Angie again.

Outside the air was chilly due to it still being early January. But the walk was short and within a few minutes they came upon Mick's Club, which turned out to be a bar and grill. Just inside was a jukebox and a quarter candy slash fake ring dispenser, and a bar that wrapped around in a giant boxed U with seating on either side. The place was clean but smelt softly of lemon and tobacco. Most likely from the smokers section and cleaning chemicals.

We were greeted by a young boy with green hair as we sat at a table off to the right. Angie seemed to know the boy as her smile grew.

"Hi, My names Jade and I'll be you server tonight." He said, green eyes swooping over to Nina.

"Sweet heart, why do you say that? I come here almost every night." Angie said tilting her head in question.

The heat shot to Jade's cheeks. "I have to say it to every one Angie, its mandatory."

Seeming to accept this Angie's gaze fell to her menu before snapping back to Jade as she placed her order.

With a few quick scribbles Jade quickly took our orders and disappered around the corner.

Nina chatted with her Aunt for a while before getting up to use the rest room. Inside Nina stared at her reflection trying to decide if she was happy or sad. Maybe living here wouldn't be as bad as she had thought? Maybe she could really make something of a life for herself here.

With a small smile Nina fluffed her hair and retreated from the bathroom. On her way out she accidentally bumped shoulders with some snotty blond with a major 'Eat shit and die' attitude.

"Watch where you going you stupid little idiot!" she had sneered.

Nina was so appalled by the girl's attitude toward a complete stranger that without even apologizing she simply rolled her eyes and went to reclaim the seat next to her aunt and sip her mountain dew.

By this time the food had already been delivered to the table. During their dinner Nina had asked her Aunt about all kinds of things, and as it turns out this town was much larger than it had originally appeared to be. And she had a total of three days to figure out how to navigate her way through town well enough to get where she needed to and back quickly without getting lost. Which should turn out fun.

After their meal was finished and Angie had paid the bill, the two red heads made their way swiftly down the street, and into a little boutique called Thread and Needle.

Inside was like an explosion of color had been set off. The racks where lined with thousands of different styled clothes. All sorted by color then shelved by size. Then there was a wall lined with nothing but accessories, from jewelry, to belts, to bags, to hats, to shoes, and more.

Nina's jaw dropped in awe as she gawked at the store as a whole. She could literally spend WEEKS in here and she knew she still wouldn't have been able to have seen everything.

Angie seemed pleased at her niece's reaction. She had wanted to do something nice for her and what better way to buy her a brand new outfit?

"Go on sweetie, go pick out something to wear for school come Monday." She said encouragingly.

Nina swallowed hard and made her way through the racks, letting her fingers touch all the different sumptous feeling fabrics. Some were soft and some were tough and glittery.

With about three different outfits in her hand Nina asked the smiling man behind the counter if she could try them on to see which one fit best. The man named Leigh had kindly directed her to the changing room toward the back of the store.

On her way Nina took note that the store didn't have any cameras, not a single one. She guessed you didn't really need cameras in an 'I know you mother's sisters best friend, who knows my gynecologists brother who just so happens to be your high school math teacher' sort of town. Not that she was that kind of girl rather just very observant at times. Hell the only thing she had ever stolen was in fourth grade. Her and her 'friends' had gone shopping at the mall and Sam Newton had told her that if she wanted to hang with them she had to steal something. And so she did, a ninety-nine cent chocolate bar, which she promptly came back the next day in tears with because the guilt was too much for her heart to bare.

Nina remembered the humility of walking up to that shop owner crying her eyes out as she placed the melted candy bar on the counter along with the ninety - nine cents. Pleading with the man not to call her parents, promising that she was sorry and would never do it again.

A shudder passed through Nina as she closed and locked the dressing room door. That had been the first and last time she ever wanted to steal anything in her life.

Slipping in and out of the clothes she had selected it took her almost ten minutes to finally decide on the outfit she wanted.

Coming out of the dressing room smiling Nina showed her choice to her aunt for approval.

Angie looked up from the pair of heels she had been looking at and raised a questioning brow.

"This one? Are you sure"? She asked skeptically.

Biting her lip Nina nodded happily. Angie gave up and handed over her credit card, telling Nina to go ahead and pay for it while she finished looking through the shoes.

As Nina approached the counter, she couldn't help but hear a distressed sounding Leigh talking to a boy dressed in renaissance clothes with silvery grey-white hair.

"Leigh I'm telling you, she feels like your pushing her away." Said the unknown boy.

"What am I supposed to do? I just don't understand what I did wrong."

"Don't ask me, I understand women almost as well as you do and that's not saying much. But you need to do something Leigh, or you'll lose her forever."

"I know." He mumbled as I rounded the rack and came into view. The nameless boy stepped back to let her get to the counter. Once again the very observant Nina noticed that the boy eyes were a tangent gold color as his silvery haired bangs swooped to cover his left eye as she set her perches on the counter.

Leigh's facial features intently plastered on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ready to check out miss?" he asked kindly.

"Yep." Nina said her mind slowly turning.

Leigh scanned each items price tag closely examining the items themselves as he did so before placing them in a bag.

"Twenty-Seven Eighty-four, and may I just say that I love your taste in fashion." He said this time with a sincere smile.

Nina thanked him for his compliment as she swiped the card and grabbed her bag. Turning to leave she hesitated though, she knew it wasn't her place that she should just go, but Nina couldn't just walk away if she thought she could help. It simply wasn't in her DNA.

So turning back around as she slowly walked backwards she addressed the man behind the counter, who had already started up his previous conversation with the golden eyed stranger.

"Hey." She said drawing both their gazed to her retreating figure.

"This girl you two are talking about, she's your girlfriend right?"

Both boys seemed shocked to find out that she had heard them talking but Leigh simply nodded.

"If you really care for her you should tell her how you feel. Maybe then she'd feel less dejected." Nina said before turning again this time to face forward.

"Come on Angie, let's get home before its gets to dark out." She said making her way to the door.

Leigh and his younger Brother watched as the two women exited the building. Both still in shock at the young girls' words. Lysander reached over the counter top and popped his brother Leigh over the head.

"Oh... what was that for?" He winced as he rubbed his head.

"If a stranger-"he paused thrusting is pointer finer toward the door. "Can come in here and figure out your problems in minutes and give you good advice then you know you have to fix it Leigh!" he said before stomping off.

Back home Nina and Angie had went their own ways after goodnights, and now she lay snuggled in her new bed red hair sprayed out behind her. Today had been long but she had two more days before she had to deal with the judgmental teens and beady eyed teachers, and for that she was grateful. She still had some things she needed to unpack and put away. Maybe two days was enough time to feel normal again, but Nina could only hope, as her eyes fluttered shut.

A.N

This is however one of my first Fanfics, so I am new at actually typing my stories up. Usually I just let my mind go wild and keep them to myself. But I'm hoping that this will be a successful story that many will love.

Here's the thing though. My last story I started 'Call Me Crazy' hasn't been updated in a long time… Because no one commented so I got discouraged to write. I really hope that doesn't happen to this one!

So to help me please know this is how I will be doing my updates…

1-5 reviews = Update in two weeks.

6-10 reviews = Update within a week.

11+ reviews = Update within a few days.

Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this!


End file.
